In bidirectional communications system of this type, the frequency isolation should be of the order of 90 dB. In order to meet this requirement, the use of duplexers with a metal cavity is known. These advantageous duplexers, because of their larger isolation between the channels, have major drawbacks of having a very large weight and volume.
The object of the invention is to find a remedy to these drawbacks.